Nadie como tú
by AnToo96
Summary: Recuerdos de una noche especial. SasuSaku. Lemon. Songfic Canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh: Nadie como tú.


Nadie como tú

**Nadie como tú**

_Comenzamos a besarnos desenfrenada y apasionadamente. Hice un recorrido desde la pierna de mi novia que suspiraba continuamente, subiendo la falda rosa que llevaba, con una mano, y con la otra, la sujeté más fuerte de la cintura. Mientras tanto, ella estaba entretenía con mis cabellos._

_Seguí subiendo mi mano, para rozar su intimida. Ella se sonrojó mucho y comenzó a sentir calor, y al verla así, sonreí arrogantemente, ya que ese era mi objetivo. Mordí suavemente su labio inferior, provocando que ella lo abriera e intensifiqué aún más el beso entrando con mi lengua en la cavidad de su boca, para formar ambas lenguas una danza excitante. _

-

_**Nadie como tú para hacerme reír.**_

_**Nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí.**_

-

Dejé esos labios carnosos y rojos que me traían loco, y comencé a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja, para después seguir descendiendo por su blanco cuello. Cuando llegué a la zona de los senos, una blusa escotada blanca tapaba parte de ellos, aunque no dejaba mucho a la imaginación…

Segundos después, ya no estaba. La guié hasta la cama y desabroché con agilidad el sostén, como todo Uchiha mayor de edad sabe. Comencé a disgustarme con uno de los senos, lamiéndolo, succionándolo, mientras masajeaba el otro con la mano izquierda. Ella gemía suavemente, mientras se sujetaba a la sábana y entrecerraba los ojos por el placer que YO le daba. Luego hice lo mismo con el otro.

-

_**Nadie como tú es capaz de compartir**_

_**mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir.**_

-

Él, paró de darme esa placentera tortura que me hizo gritar su nombre… y ahora era el momento de mi venganza. Me coloqué encima de él y comencé a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa negra que traía de la manera más sensual que podía. Besé todo su musculoso pecho y sus abdominales… realmente está muy bueno. Desabroché un poco tímida el pantalón y se lo saqué con su ayuda. Metí una mano dentro del bóxer, y sonrojada por sentir como se endurecía más de lo que estaba y comencé a masajearle el miembro, mientras el gemía pidiendo más. Sonreí triunfante ante este hecho. ¿Quién no moriría por ver al Uchiha menor rogando algo? Yo sí, y lo estuve viendo y sintiendo. Seguí con mi también placentera tortura hasta que el me detuvo. Ahora no me hice rogar, y lo dejé.

-

_**Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,**_

_**de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.  
**_

_**-**_

Estaba recibiendo una placentera venganza de su parte… pero la paré porque sentí que todo terminaría en ese momento.

Le saqué la braga de encaje que traía y metí un dedo en su cavidad, luego dos, tres… cuando noté que estaba humedeciéndose, le abrí las piernas y coloqué su cabeza entre ellas. Recorrí con mi lengua todo su sexo y más, si es que era posible. Ella gemía que no me detuviera, y sus manos, enredadas en mis cabellos negros, atraían mi cabeza a su intimidad para que no lo hiciera.

-

_**Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.  
**_

_**-**_

Dejó mi vagina y se posicionó sobre mí. Me besó, y me dijo que me abrazara a el. Hice lo que me dijo, y me penetro, rompiendo la barrera que me hacía ser virgen… sentí dolor… y lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos. Luego se quedó quieto para que me acostumbrara a su miembro dentro de mí. El me volvió a besar, y me secó las lágrimas. Me aferré más a su espalda y le avisé que ya estaba lista. Comenzó a moverse en mi interior, y a gemir más que antes. Entonces enredé mis piernas en sus caderas para profundizar la penetración… lo quería sentir más adentro.

-

_**Solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y solamente tú te lo podrás creer.**_

-

_Comencé a moverme cuando ella me avisó que ya estaba lista. Me alegré de saber que era mía y para siempre. Ella enredó sus piernas en mis caderas, profundizando así nuestra unión carnal. Seguí embistiéndola. Y me salí de ella por un momento. Ví en sus ojos mirarme con reproche, pero le dije que se sentara sobre mí. Entonces comencé nuevamente a penetrarla, esta vez, acompañado del vaivén de sus caderas que con mis manos hacía que subieran y bajaran. _

_Unas cuantas embestidas más, y llegamos al clímax, juntos, y gemimos fuertemente el nombre del otro. Me derramé en ella y caí rendido aún en su interior. Ambos teníamos la respiración agitada y un gran sonrojo por el calor que sentíamos. _

-

_**En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.**_

_**-**_

_Nos miramos y sonreímos, cada uno a nuestra manera, y el arrogantemente por saber que yo le pertenecía para siempre, y yo, con una de mis sonrisas, como el alguna vez me dijo, dulces por lo feliz que me sentía de pertenecerle a el, a mi amado. _

_Nos volvimos a besar, y el salió de mi. Se acostó a mi lado y nos arropó con la sábana que estaba enroscada con la colcha. Me besó otra vez y me agarró fuertemente de la cintura como temiendo perderme. Yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, y cerré los ojos. Entonces, lo escuché hablarme._

_- Sakura… eres solamente mía… - Sasuke me aclaró sobre su posesión._

_- Si Sasuke-kun, siempre lo seré. – contesté feliz. _

_- Te… te… amo… - me dijo él con vergüenza. _

_- Yo también… - un poco asombrada por la declaración de mi amante._

**Xxxxxxxxxx 20 años después xxxxxxxxxX**

Ya han pasado 20 años de esa primera vez juntos. Estaban en un hospital, más específicamente en la sala de maternidad. Sakura Haruno Uchiha estaba teniendo familia nuevamente.

**-**

_**Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.  
Nadie como tú para pedir perdón.  
Nadie como tú valora esta canción.  
Nadie como tú me da su protección,  
me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor.  
**_

_**-**_

- ¡Sakura, ya falta poco! – su sensei, estaba atendiendo su parto.

- ¡Ahhhh! – ella gritaba mientras pujaba y presionaba la mano de su esposo, que se encontraba a su lado dándole fuerzas para seguir.

- Sakura, ¡vamos! Ya falta poco… - decía el, dando palabras de apoyo a su mujer.

**-**

_**Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,**_

_**de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.**_

_**Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar**_

_**el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.**_

_**-**_

- Ahhh…. – respiró profundamente cuando sintió el llanto de bebé.

- ¡Es una niña! – exclamó Tsunade mientras se la entregaba a sus padres.

- … - Sasuke la miró y sonrió con ternura al ver a su pequeña en brazos de su madre.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo se llamará? – preguntó la pelirosa mientras mecía suavemente a su niña.

- Aiko… Aiko Uchiha. – Terminó por decir el. Luego salió de la habitación y cambiaron a su esposa y a su pequeña de cuarto.

**-**

_**Solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y solamente tú te lo podrás creer.  
En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados**_

_**en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.  
**_

_**-**_

Ya en la nueva habitación, golpearon la puerta, y dos niños entraron corriendo a saludar a su madre. Seguidos de ellos, un joven de 14 años, idéntico a su padre, se acercó a ella.

- Akemi, Hyosuke, saluden a su madre sin gritar y se van con sus tíos que tiene que descansar – anunció Sasuke con voz potente. – Tú también, Kenko.

El mayor de los hermanos se acercó, con su semblante frío y saludó a su madre con un beso en la mejilla y un 'felicidades' para ambos. Los niños, Akemi, 4 años, Hyosuke, 5, saludaron a su mamá y a su papá con un beso a cada uno.

Los tres se retiraron. Y era el momento de Sasuke.

_**-**_

_**Y pasarán los años y siempre estarás buscando un plan  
para que se hagan realidad los sueños que  
soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir  
hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir.  
**_

_**-**_

- Mmm…. No tendré más niños.. – dijo ella con una sonrisa… -

- Pero si aún eres joven, recién tienes 37 años… yo no quiero cerrar la fábrica aún… - dijo el sonriendo arrogantemente. –

- Ah no. – Dijo ella mientras lo miraba – Ya tenemos que cerrarla.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dejarás a tu esposo con ganas de tener más hijos? – dijo el poniendo una mirada únicamente para Sakura de ternura –

- Buff… siempre me terminas por convencer Sasuke-kun. Creo… que lo pensaré. – Dijo ella rindiéndose.

- … - Solo la besó fugazmente. – Me voy para que descanses… y a mirar que le están haciendo a Naruto y a Hinata los niños… - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, imaginándose a Naruto con Akemi en su cabeza… y borró esa sonrisa al pensarlo bien. – Que descanses – volviéndola a besar y yéndose por la puerta.

-

_**En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.**_

_**Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.**_

_**Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados**_

_**en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.**_

_**Y sin hablar. Sólo al mirar sabremos llegar a entender**_

_**que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separará.**_

-

Ella no necesitaba palabras para saber que la quería. Él una vez le había dicho que nadie más que ella soportaría que no le dirijan todos los días un 'te amo' o un simple 'te quiero'. Él le dijo…

_**Nadie como tú. **_

_**Fin.**_


End file.
